


Vous revoir

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Point de chute [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une dizaine d'année après l'évasion, Michael, Sara et Lincoln sont réunis à l'occasion du mariage de LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Back to Chicago](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397123) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Le vigile lui demande son invitation et une pièce d’identité.

Oh, c’est une jeune femme, jolie, vêtue d’un élégant smoking anthracite, avec une coiffure et un maquillage aussi étudiés l’un que l’autre, mais c’est un vigile pas une hôtesse, et elle n’hésitera pas un instant à le refouler s’il ne peut pas prouver qu’il est ce qu’il est censé être. Il suppose que c’est le prix à payer (il y a toujours un prix à payer) et il cherche dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Avant qu’il ait eu le temps de mettre la main sur son portefeuille, toutefois, une voix se fait entendre derrière la jeune femme « Oncle Mike ! » et LJ surgit dans l’allée.

« Vous pouvez le laisser entrer, merci, » dit-il. Elle ne semble pas convaincue, son regard passant de l’un à l’autre. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qui j’ai invité, » plaisante LJ.

Sans rien dire, Michael sort son portefeuille et tend les documents requis à la jeune femme, qui les reçoit avec un sourire un peu soulagé. Elle compare les noms, vérifie la photo, coche sur sa liste.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Au cours des deux dernières années, il a vu LJ environ une fois par mois. C’était parfois lui qui venait à Chicago, et c’était parfois LJ qui venait à Seattle. Michael aime bien Seattle : c’est loin de l’Illinois et il y fait suffisamment gris et froid pour que personne ne s’étonne de le voir porter des manches longues la plus grande partie de l’année. Sans y songer, il ajuste sa montre et tire un peu les manches amidonnées de sa chemise sur ses poignets. Il suppose qu’il aurait pu essayer de faire enlever le tatouage. Pas de façon intégrale, bien sûr, mais au moins les parties les plus exposées. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il n’a jamais pu s’y résoudre. Les symboles qui lui recouvrent une partie du corps peuvent s’avérer encombrants – faute d’un meilleur terme – mais ils constituent aussi un constant rappel d’une partie de son existence qu’il n’a pas la moindre envie de renier.

LJ l’entraîne sur l’allée gravillonnée, en direction de la maison.

Evidemment, au cours des années précédentes, qu’il a passées en prison à Tulsa, c’était toujours LJ qui venait le voir. Deux fois par mois, pas plus de quatre rendez-vous manqués en neuf ans et seulement parce qu’il n’avait pas eu le choix. Là, le tatouage ne posait pas de problèmes. Pas le même genre de problèmes, en tout cas.

Il a vu LJ des tas de fois depuis que Linc a été blanchi et LJ, innocenté, depuis que Sara a survécu à ses poursuivants, depuis que lui-même s’est rendu aux autorités pour purger sa peine (et un supplément). Il l’a vu dans des salles de tribunal, dans des parloirs de prisons, dans des cafés tranquilles, dans son salon chez lui, dans le living room chez LJ et Elizabeth. Il l’a vu déprimé, heureux, soulagé, nerveux, furieux, surexcité. C’est la première fois qu’il le voit dans le jardin luxueux de la résidence de Sara Tancredi, à mi-chemin entre la crise de joie et la crise de nerfs.

« Comment va Elizabeth ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Comme moi, sourit-il. Comme quelqu’un qui est sur le point de se marier. Tout à l’heure, elle était prête à arracher les yeux à la première personne lui adressant la parole. Depuis, je ne suis plus autorisé à entrer dans la chambre, il faudra poser la question à Sara. » Pas de réaction, bien sûr, il n’en attendait pas réellement une mais... si, il en espérait une. « Ou à Patty, ajoute-t-il en étouffant un petit soupir. Je suis content que tu sois venu, oncle Mike. »

Ils débouchent devant la maison (quand une construction comprend vingt pièces, deux étages et des colonnes en marbre, LJ n’est pas tout à fait sûr que le qualificatif de "maison" s’applique encore, mais c’est ainsi que Sara désigne les lieux). Les jardins sont impeccables, la pelouse verte luit sous le soleil printanier comme si elle avait été lustrée ; des sièges et une tonnelle recouverte de fleurs blanches et jaunes sont installés sur le côté ; et plus d’une centaine de personnes est en train de rire et discuter avec animation.

Michael s’entend presque déglutir.

« Je suis content d’être venu, LJ. »

Et ce n’est même pas un mensonge.

Il le repère rapidement au milieu des invités. Il _les_ repère rapidement, ce n’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient passer inaperçus : Lincoln dépasse la plupart des convives d’une demi-tête et, lorsque Sara descend les marches pour venir à sa rencontre, elle est suivie par un type en costume noir et oreillette. Il pense que même s’ils avaient été plus discrets, anonymes dans la foule, il les aurait repérés en un clin d’oeil parce qu’il ne voit qu’eux. Les conversations semblent avoir baissé de plusieurs tons et le reste des personnes présentes constitue soudain une masse un peu terne. A peine une nuisance. Fascinant comme quelqu’un comme lui, si souvent assailli par les détails, parvient en cet instant précis à les ignorer.

Immobile près de LJ, il regarde son frère et sa... Il réalise qu’il ne sait pas comment définir Sara, il ne sait pas ce que Sara est ou a été pour lui. Il regarde son frère et Sara, donc, s’embrasser comme de vieux copains, la main légèrement posée sur le bras l’autre, heureux de se voir, et parfaitement à l’aise l’un avec l’autre. Sara se penche en avant pour lui dire quelque chose sans que le garde puisse entendre, quelque chose qui suscite un éclat de rire chez Linc, et il comprend en un éclair que son frère et Sara _sont_ de vieux copains. Ils se côtoient depuis plus de dix ans. Sara connaît sans doute mieux Linc qu’elle ne le connaît à lui et quelque chose lui dit que s’il lui en faisait la remarque, il s’entendrait répondre qu’elle ne le connaît pas. En y réfléchissant, peut-être que lui-même ne la connaît pas et ne connaît plus Linc. Dix ans.

« Oncle Mike ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il entend la question mais ne la comprend pas tout à fait, il continue de les regarder et éprouve une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. La jalousie, songe-t-il, n’est pas un sentiment noble ou agréable mais tout de même, il aimerait savoir de qui il est jaloux au juste, de Lincoln ou de Sara. Dix ans. Sans doute des deux, s’il veut être honnête.

LJ lui tend d’office un jus de fruit ; il sent la fraîcheur de la boisson au creux de sa main, la condensation recouvrant le verre couler sur sa paume et ses doigts.

Il sait que dans l’ensemble les choses vont bien pour eux, parce que LJ le lui a dit, et de toute évidence, les choses vont même très bien pour Sara. Ce n’est que justice, ils l’ont mérité. Il voudrait juste qu’ils lui parlent et lui sourient comme ils sont en train de se parler et de se sourire. Non qu’il y ait vraiment quelqu’un d’autre à blâmer que lui-même pour la situation actuelle, ceci étant dit. Il avale une gorgée de jus de fruit. L’auto-apitoiement n’est pas non plus, reconnaît-il, un sentiment noble ou agréable.

Il les regarde monter les marches, la main de Linc familièrement posée sur le coude de Sara, et disparaître dans la maison. Il sent les yeux de LJ sur lui et il se tourne vers son neveu. Il imaginait voir de la compréhension, peut-être même une pointe de pitié sur son visage, mais il n’y a que du défi. Ah. Il suppose qu’il a épuisé son capital sympathie.

Lorsqu’il lance de nouveau un coup d’oeil vers la maison, c’est pour voir le gorille de Sara refermer soigneusement la porte.

« Oncle Mike ? Tu sais ce que je voudrais comme cadeau de mariage, hein ? »

Il s’oblige à revenir à la discussion.

« J’espère que c’est une soupière en argent parce que j’ai trouvé _exactement_ ce qu’Elizabeth cherchait. »

LJ ne cille pas et, bien que cela lui demande un petit effort, ne sourit pas non plus.

« On habite ensemble depuis un an et demi et on n’a jamais eu besoin de la moindre soupière. Encore moins en argent. Tu sais ce que je voudrais comme cadeau de mariage, » répète-t-il, cette fois affirmatif, et il lève vers lui ce regard, exactement ce regard, que Lincoln utilisait parfois sur lui dans une autre vie. Et des années après, ça fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

« Tu sais ce qu’est le chantage émotionnel, n’est-ce pas, LJ ?

\- Ouais, répond-il tranquillement, et ça ne m’a jamais fait peur. »


	2. Chapter 2

Le garde reste à la porte de la cuisine en affichant un air un peu chagriné, mais il sait que ce n’est pas négociable : Sara a défini certaines règles, et l’une d’elle est qu’il n’y aura pas de garde du corps dans sa cuisine. Elle ne parvient pas toujours à les tenir éloignés de son bureau, son salon et même sa chambre, la cuisine est son ultime refuge. La pièce est calme et déserte, les traiteurs s’étant installés dans l’office, et Lincoln se plante derrière la fenêtre. Sara ne dit rien, même si elle sait ce qu’il cherche.

« Comment va Elizabeth ? lui demande-t-il.

\- Au bord de la crise de nerfs. Au moment de fermer sa robe, un bouton est tombé et... » Elle a un geste de la main, apparemment dépassée par le comportement de la jeune femme. « Sa soeur l’aide à arranger tout ça. Je suis partie, je ne leur servais à rien.

\- Toutes les femmes sont nerveuses le jour de leur mariage, Sara. »

Ceci dit sur ce ton vaguement paternaliste qui fait qu’elle se demande parfois comment elle peut supporter sa présence depuis tant d’années. Non seulement la supporter mais aussi l’apprécier. Au point de la rechercher.

« Mmh, tu dois savoir ça. C’est Mme Ex Numéro Deux qui a déchiré sa robe en descendant les escaliers ? Ou Numéro Trois ? Je confonds toujours.

\- Oh, très classe. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Je n’étais pas dans cet état pour mon mariage. »

Ceci dit sur ce ton vaguement cynique qui fait qu’il se demande parfois comment il peut supporter sa présence depuis tant d’années. Non seulement la supporter mais aussi l’apprécier. Au point de la rechercher.

« Et on a vu comment ça s’est terminé.

\- Oh, très classe, » rétorque-t-elle. Elle sourit cependant car, même si elle ne le reconnaîtra pas en sa présence, il a raison. Il n’a pas besoin que cet état de fait soit souligné, il s’arrange en général très bien tout seul pour le faire remarquer.

« Pour info, Andie n’avait pas déchiré sa robe dans les escaliers, mais avant de sortir de la chambre et je... »

Elle lève les deux mains devant elle comme un agent réglant la circulation. Et il y a de ça : elle règle la circulation des phrases qui sortent de la bouche de Lincoln avant que son cerveau ait tout à fait eu le temps de traiter les informations. Elle a plus d’une fois entendu plus de détails qu’elle l’aurait souhaité et elle n’est pas disposée à laisser ce genre de choses se produire de nouveau. Pour la centième fois, elle se demande comment un type aussi taciturne peut parfois être aussi (excessivement) loquace.

\- OK, stop. Merci. » Elle avance jusqu’à lui et s’arrête quand elle lui touche le bras avec son épaule. Elle a à son tour le regard fixé sur la foule des invités à travers la fenêtre. « Lincoln ? fait-elle sur un ton interrogateur. Michael est là.

\- Evidemment. »

Evidemment qu’il est là, ce n’est pas comme si LJ leur avait laissé le choix. LJ leur a dit qu’il voulait qu’ils soient présents, tous les deux, et se comportent sinon de façon fraternelle, au moins de façon civilisée. En réalité, il l’a dit à Michael, mais c’était par téléphone et Lincoln était juste en face de lui, et son fils le regardait bien en face en parlant. Lincoln n’est peut-être pas aussi brillant que Michael, mais il sait saisir un sous-entendu aussi lourdement appuyé. Ils n’ont vraiment pas eu le choix. Il se demande parfois de qui LJ tient cet esprit buté (la dernière fois qu’il en fait la remarque à Sara, elle s’est mise à rire, lui a gentiment tapoté le bras et lui a resservi une part de gâteau, semblant impliquer que tant qu’il aurait la bouche pleine, il ne pourrait pas faire d’observation idiote).

« Cent vingt invités, quatre ex-détenus, » souligne Linc. Dans un flash, il se souvient de Michael lui disant qu’un ex-détenu, ça n’existe pas ; il repousse le souvenir. C’est quelque chose qu’il fait fréquemment depuis une dizaine d’années, repousser les souvenirs impliquant son frère. Ca pose parfois un réel problème dans la mesure où ça oblitère tout de même les trois premiers quarts de son existence. Voire le fait qu’il est en vie. « Ton Dir Com doit être ravi. »

Il n’a pas encore vu son frère, dans cette foule, mais il a repéré le Dir Com en question, un type grognon au crâne en forme d’ogive et à la barbe brun-gris.

« Si mon Dir Com n’est pas content, je lui suggère d’aller se faire... »

Elle s’interrompt brusquement parce que Lincoln vient de se tourner vers elle, les sourcils levés en accent circonflexe.

« C’est un miracle que tu aies été élue, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Et réélue.

\- C’est un miracle que le parti continue de me laisser me présenter. Mais mon Dir Com est doué et il aime les défis. »

Elle prend appui sur ses mains et se hisse sans cérémonie sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. OK. Maintenant, elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir redescendre de là sans abîmer sa robe ou les talons de ses délicates sandales. Lincoln secoue la tête : elle a cette manie de se percher... sur les tables, les barrières, les dossiers des bancs et des canapés, les bords de fenêtre... Si elle n’était pas en robe de cocktail, elle serait sans doute déjà installée dans la position du lotus.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins pourquoi vous êtes fâchés ? » lui demande-t-elle, et il la considère en se demandant s’il ne pourrait pas à présent quitter la cuisine et la laisser se débrouiller pour descendre de là par ses propres moyens. Mais elle sait qu’il n’en fera rien et il suppose que c’est sa façon de l’obliger à rester.

« C’est la faute de Michael, rétorque-t-il automatiquement.

\- Bien sûr que c’est la faute de Michael, » approuve-t-elle. Il la regarde d’un air suspicieux, cherchant le piège, la manifestation de psychologie inversée, mais elle se contente de hausser les épaules. « Il a toujours été plus intelligent que toi, non ? Il aurait dû trouver une façon d’arranger les choses.

\- Il a fichu sa vie en l’air...

\- Lincoln, je jure que si tu repars sur ce refrain, je me mets à hurler. Et tu as...

\- ... pour me sortir de là alors que j’avais fichu...

\- ... peut-être un passé de très méchant garçon...

\- ... ma vie en l’air pour qu’il n’ait jamais a...

\- ... mais mon garde du corps a quinze ans de moins que toi et...

\- ... euh... entrer dans ce genre de trucs.

\- ... il te mettra une raclée dont tu te souviendras pendant un certain temps. »

Il la détaille d’un oeil mauvais.

« _Je_ peux mettre une raclée à cet avorton dans la seconde.

\- Et ce sera une autre source de satisfaction pour mon Dir Com. Sans mentionner LJ et Elizabeth. »

Il ne parvient jamais à l’emporter sur ce terrain. Avec Michael, il pouvait toujours jouer la carte du grand frère, mais Sara... Sara n’a aucun _respect_.

Merde, pense-t-il grossièrement en réalisant qu’il vient de comparer son frère et Sara. C’est quelque chose qu’il s’interdit habituellement de faire parce que cela déroge à la règle selon laquelle il évite de penser à Michael. Pour sa défense, ne pas penser à Michael alors qu’ils sont en train de parler de Michael est un exercice périlleux. Habituellement, il évite de parler de Michael, Sara le soutient sur ce point, et ça facilite les choses.

« Qu’il ait tout fichu en l’air ne te dérangeait pas plus que ça, jusqu’au moment où il s’est rendu. »

Il se rapproche d’elle et envahit son espace, une main posée sur le plan de travail, menaçant. Ca n’a pas vraiment l’effet escompté puisqu’elle sait depuis longtemps qu’il ne lui fera jamais de mal. Au contraire, elle relève le menton avec un petit sourire, et il sent le bout pointu de sa chaussure appuyer innocemment contre son genou. Mouvement dissuasif, juste à tire préventif.

« Qu’il ait tout fichu en l’air m’a toujours énormément dérangé. » Euphémisme de la décennie, songe-t-il. « Mais...

\- ... mais pas autant que la perspective de griller sur la chaise. C’est humain, Lincoln. Tu réalises, ajoute-t-elle, qu’il l’a fait autant pour lui que pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle le sait, elle le sait aussi sûrement que si Michael le lui avait dit. Linc sait peut-être ce que son frère a sacrifié pour lui, mais Sara a soigné, et pansé et rafistolé chaque blessure, a enduré chaque regard et écouté chaque supplique. Ca n’a duré qu’un mois et demi, mais ça a été un mois et demi particulièrement long et intense.

« Merci pour la séance d’analyse. Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins pourquoi _vous_ êtes fâchés ? »

La pression de la chaussure sur son genou s’allège, ce qui n’est pas un bon signe : cela signifie seulement que Sara prend un peu d’élan au cas où cela se révélerait être nécessaire. Sara n’est pas bonne joueuse.

« Nous ne sommes pas fâchés, il m’avait juste demandé de ne pas aller le voir. »

En prison. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas aller le voir en prison. Cela n’explique pas pourquoi ils ne se sont pas rencontrés depuis. Mais Lincoln ne dit rien, parce que la pointe de la chaussure n’est pas très loin et qu’il ne veut assister au mariage de son fils unique avec un genou en compote.

Ne pas aller le voir, ne pas intervenir en sa faveur, ne pas l’attendre. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi Lincoln insiste, elle lui a déjà expliqué ça et lui a dit qu’elle s’était conformée à ses souhaits parce que c’était tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire. Lincoln, en entendant ça, a émis un reniflement qui manquait de raffinement et semblait pour le moins insultant. Comme s’il ne la croyait pas. Et c’est vrai que quand elle en a eu la possibilité, elle est intervenue pour appuyer une procédure de libération anticipée. Mais il ne l’a jamais su, et elle n’est jamais allée le voir. Et elle ne l’a pas attendu. La preuve, elle s’est mariée. Il y a eu un nouveau reniflement de Lincoln face à cet argument.

Elle hausse les épaules.

« LJ lui en voulait aussi. Et il n’était pas non plus censé allé le voir. Ca ne l’a pas arrêté.

\- LJ est plus têtu que nous, » explique Lincoln avec une mauvaise foi assez admirable. Avec un soupir, il pivote sur lui-même et se juche sur le plan de travail près d’elle. Pendant quelques instants, ils restent assis l’un près de l’autre, immobiles, silencieux, le regard fixé sur la foule des invités qu’ils devraient rejoindre. « La culpabilité, c’est merdique, » laisse-t-il philosophiquement tomber.

Elle a envie de se blottir dans un fauteuil et de se replier sur elle-même. Comme elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle se contente de balancer ses jambes d’avant en arrière, comme une gamine.

« Tu sais ce que LJ voudrait comme cadeau de mariage ? lui dit-il.

\- J’espère que c’est un week-end prolongé à New York, avec une chambre au Marriott, pour l’ouverture de la saison théâtrale, parce que j’ai déjà pris toutes les dispositions. » 

Avec son sens de l’esquive, pas étonnant que le parti continue de la laisser se présenter, ça compense largement le fait qu’elle ne sache pas toujours tenir sa langue.

« Tu sais ce que LJ voudrait _vraiment_ comme cadeau de mariage ? En plus du week-end à New York. »

Elle lui lance un regard de biais.

« Une réconciliation paterno-avunculaire ? »

Il se laisse glisser du plan de travail et tend les mains à Sara pour l’aider à descendre à son tour.

« Ouais, reconnaît-il, ça aussi. »

Parfois, il se demande vraiment comment quelqu’un comme lui a pu avoir un fils aussi fleur bleue que LJ. Ca ne peut venir que de son patrimoine génétique maternel.


	3. Chapter 3

Des années plus tôt, au prix de quelques efforts, il était parvenu à maîtriser l’essentiel des compétences sociales de base lui permettant d’être à l’aise en toutes circonstances ou presque. Il ne comprenait pas toujours les gens, ni le pourquoi et le comment de leurs actes, mais ça passait presque inaperçu sous son vernis de bonnes manières.

Il est à l’aise dans tout un tas de circonstances, à présent, parfois un peu trop à l’aise à son goût (il a essayé, mais il n’est jamais arrivé à acquérir le détachement averti et bienveillant de Charles : ça l’a placé dans des situations qu’il aurait _dû_ regretter s’il avait eu un peu de bon sens). Mais ces circonstances n’incluent plus le mariage de son neveu dans une résidence huppée. C’est une des choses que la prison lui a enlevées. Du coup, il est assis à l’écart, sous un arbre, avec l’assiette qu’une serveuse lui a artistiquement dressée et une flûte de champagne frappé juste comme il faut. Il regarde LJ et Elizabeth danser, heureux pour eux et heureux d’être là.

Elle porte toujours le même parfum, c’est la première chose qu’il perçoit lorsqu’elle approche de lui, une odeur douce et acidulée, fruitée (non qu’elle se parfumait pour aller travailler, mais l’odeur restait accrochée sur ses vêtements, dans ses cheveux, sur elle : il l’a évoquée assez souvent pour le savoir). Il se lève poliment et se retourne. Le garde du corps s’arrête assez loin pour rester hors de portée de voix, elle continue d’avancer et il ressent une bouffée d’inquiétude en réalisant qu’il n’a pas planifié ça. Il n’a pas planifié ce qu’il va dire à Lincoln – s’il dit quelque chose à Lincoln – et il n’a pas planifié ce qu’il pouvait dire à Sara.

Il inspire à fond et se dit que, peut-être, il a déjà planifié beaucoup trop de choses concernant Lincoln et Sara.

« Sénateur Tancredi, » salue-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Elle est tellement... peu différente de l’image qu’il a gardée d’elle : juste les cheveux un peu plus clairs, quelques fines lignes lui marquant le coin des yeux, et son expression dégageant, sous l’apparente douceur, une force dont elle n’est pas tout à fait consciente – encore qu’elle a dû en prendre conscience, à présent, elle a eu de multiples occasions d’en prendre conscience. En partie grâce à lui. A cause de lui.

« Monsieur Scofield. » Elle bouge le bras et il pense qu’elle va lui tendre la main : il la saisit et la serre formellement, et Sara lève les yeux au ciel. « Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, Michael, ne sois pas aussi coincé. »

Sans lui lâcher la main, elle le tire vers elle et l’embrasse sur la joue ; ça dure une fraction de trop que ce qui est nécessaire pour un baiser strictement amical, avant qu’elle ne se laisse tomber sur la chaise près de celle qu’il occupait. A quelques mètres de là, le garde ne bronche pas et surveille en affectant de ne rien voir. Pendant une seconde, elle se demande si le garde est capable de cafter auprès du Dir Com – il semblerait que la première fois qu’elle s’est présentée à une élection, elle ait perdu une partie significative de sa liberté d’action. Du moins les gens qui travaillent pour elle, Elizabeth en tête, le conçoivent-ils ainsi.

Il a changé, plus que Lincoln mais elle suppose qu’il y a une certaine logique en cela : lorsqu’elle a fait la connaissance de Lincoln, il avait déjà une accusation de meurtre, un procès médiatique et une condamnation à mort derrière lui ; les épreuves pour Michael – les épreuves les plus rudes, en tout cas – sont venues après qu’ils se sont rencontrés. Son visage est à peine marqué, il a toujours eu l’air un peu plus jeune que son âge, mais ses yeux... ses yeux... Cependant, lorsqu’il s’assoit en face d’elle et la regarde, il a cette même expression que des années plus tôt, mi-affection mi-provocation, et elle se cale dans sa chaise en constatant qu’elle n’est pas totalement immunisée. Pas immunisée du tout.

Du tout.

« Sénateur, donc, répète-t-il parce qu’il ne sait pas trop quoi dire, et peut-être... »

Elle hoche la tête. « Et peut-être.

\- De toutes les personnes que j’aurais imaginé se lancer en politique... »

De nouveau, il ne va pas jusqu’au bout de sa phrase ; il semble avoir un problème à terminer ses phrases, il n’a pourtant jamais eu de mal à s’exprimer en sa présence. Il tapote du bout des doigts sur le pied de sa flûte de champagne, mais ne boit pas et ne touche pas à son assiette.

« Alors, Lincoln et toi êtes... amis ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Amis. Elle n’a jamais voulu essayer de mesurer dans quelles proportions au juste elle représentait pour Linc un substitut et palliait l’absence de son frère – et réciproquement, dans quelle mesure il représentait pour elle le dernier lien avec Michael. Parce que si cela a été vrai au début, ça a depuis longtemps cessé de l’être.

Elle se mord les lèvres et, avant d’avoir pu réfléchir, laisse échapper sotto voce : « Tu n’as même pas essayé de te défendre. »

Elle sait que c’est la chose à ne pas dire, c’est là-dessus que s’est achevée leur dernière conversation : il s’est levé, lui a poliment (si poliment que si une vitre en verre ne les avait pas séparés, elle aurait pu le gifler) demandé de ne pas venir le voir / ne pas l’attendre / ne pas essayer d’intercéder en sa faveur et il est sorti, et elle n’a rien pu faire car aucun surveillant ne retient un détenu qui veut quitter le parloir. Mais cette fois, elle est chez elle. Et elle sait que l’idée va lui tourner dans la tête jusqu’au moment où elle devra l’exprimer. Autant s’en débarrasser tout de suite.

Les doigts arrêtent de tapoter sur la flûte de champagne.

« Sara... Des gens sont morts parce que j’ai permis à Bagwell de sortir, des gens ont été blessés et ont souffert à cause de ce que j’ai fait. Et en outre...

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû retourner en prison.

\- ... ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- J’avais le choix entre m’enfuir au Panama et ne plus voir... » Pause. « ... les personnes qui comptaient pour moi ou me rendre, purger ma peine et avoir l’opportunité de continuer à voir... » Nouvelle pause. « ... les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. 

\- Et c’est un raisonnement qui a bien fonctionné, puisque certaines des... » Pause (et il se demande si elle l’imite sans le vouloir ou si elle se moque de lui). « ... personnes qui comptaient pour toi ne t’ont pas vu depuis dix ans.

\- C’est justement ce qui n’était pas censé se passer comme ça, reconnaît-il.

\- Le facteur humain est toujours un problème. »

Elle tend la main et prend un des délicats toasts posés dans son assiette. Le geste est naturel, familier, et d’autant plus étrange. Il ne pense pas qu’elle s’en rende compte.

« Donc..., fait-il en constatant qu’elle n’ajoute rien. On ne va pas avoir cette conversation de nouveau, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n’est pas une conversation, c’est mon opinion sur la situation. » Un autre toast. « Et je pense que je suis bien placée pour l’exprimer, puisque je fais partie des gens qui ont été blessés et ont souffert à cause de ce que tu as fait. » C’est un coup bas. Elle en a quelques autres en réserve comme ça – dix ans à les accumuler – et elle se promet qu’elle va essayer de les retenir. Pour aujourd’hui, en tout cas. « Je suis désolée. Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’avais prévu les choses, » avoue-t-elle, et il relève vivement la tête en entendant "prévu" : oui, elle aussi elle peut prévoir. En l’occurrence, elle avait prévu d’être polie et flegmatique, et de ne pas mentionner les différends qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Elle l’a embrassé, a embrayé sur la discussion qu’elle s’était promis d’éviter et a mangé dans son assiette : "polie et flegmatique" n’est pas un franc succès.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle continue de piller le contenu de son assiette, si bien qu’il finit par lui proposer la flûte de champagne « Je n’y ai pas touché. » et elle secoue la tête. Pas d’alcool pour elle – ni aucune autre substance susceptible d’entraîner une dépendance. Bien sûr. Il y a tellement de petits détails. Par exemple...

Il baisse les yeux. Elle a les mains posées sur la table, élégamment croisées à hauteur des poignets. Il regarde ses doigts et, avant qu’il ait eu le temps de tout à fait enregistrer ce qu’il voit, il entend la voix de Sara s’adresser au sommet de son crâne.

« Divorcée, lui dit-elle. Mariée il y a sept ans, divorcée deux ans plus tard, pas d’enfant. »

Elle soulève ses mains, les doigts écartés, et les laisse retomber sur la table comme pour souligner ses paroles, et il relève la tête et la considère avec un certain embarras. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça : elle est un personnage public, pas une célébrité mais un personnage public, et son état matrimonial est également du domaine public.

« J’ai toujours été aussi transparent ?

\- Non, rétorque-t-elle. Non, il y a même eu une époque où tes motivations m’étaient pour le moins opaques. »

Il y a une pointe de rudesse dans sa voix, qu’elle semble aussitôt regretter car elle se lève et lui tend la main.

« Tu veux danser ? »

Il regarde la main tendue. Elle a les ongles courts, coupés droits, non vernis. Comme avant. Le sénateur a gardé ses mains de docteur, songe-t-il.

« Danser ?

\- Bouger en rythme avec la musique, explique-t-elle. Ca se fait, à un mariage. »

Il n’a pas dansé depuis... depuis... depuis assez longtemps pour que leur discussion un peu lapidaire lui paraisse plus confortable. C’est dire. Mais elle insiste, agite les doigts en un geste l’incitant à se lever. Il se demande s’il doit vraiment lui prendre la main ou s’il peut se contenter de marcher à côté d’elle en direction de la piste de danse. Il se décide pour une alternative et lui offre son bras. Elle lui lance un regard en coin et doit penser qu’il ne l’entend pas lorsqu’elle laisse échapper sur un ton sarcastique « Vieux jeu. »

Elle s’appuie sur son bras, cependant.

-=-

La discussion un peu lapidaire était _vraiment_ plus confortable. En dépit de sa soudaine incapacité à former des phrases complètes et intelligentes et en dépit des petites piques de Sara. Parce qu’il y a à présent le bruit de la musique et celui des conversations, la foule qui tourne autour d’eux et des gens qui les regardent. Plus précisément, quelqu’un qui les photographie, des gens qui les regardent et le garde du corps qui les – le – surveille. Sans mentionner Sara contre lui, assez près pour qu’il puisse distinguer chacun des petits cheveux qui se sont échappés de sa coiffure compliquée, et l’étoffe de sa robe beaucoup trop fine sous ses mains.

Il suppose que certains réflexes sont plus ancrés qu’il l’imaginait car il prend la main de Sara dans la sienne et commence à tourner et il ne lui écrase pas les pieds une seule fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, son environnement est un peu plus flou, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Maintenant, s’il trouvait quelque chose à dire...

« Il y a un type qui n’arrête pas de nous observer, » remarque-t-il. OK... c’est une entrée en matière comme une autre...

Elle ne prend pas la peine de regarder.

« Mon garde du corps.

\- Non... enfin, oui, bien sûr. Mais quelqu’un d’autre. »

Il désigne d’un petit geste du menton un homme au crâne en forme d’obus et à la barbe brun-gris, debout au bord de la piste, le coude gauche dans la main droite, la main gauche martyrisant la barbe brun-gris. Sara sourit d’un air entendu.

« Mon directeur de la communication.

\- Je suppose que ça explique pourquoi il a l’air d’assister à un enterrement et non à un mariage. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« C’est son expression par défaut, je crois que je ne l’ai vu sourire que deux fois.

\- Quand tu as remporté les élections ? devine-t-il.

\- Ca a duré trois jours à chaque fois, sans discontinuer. C’était effrayant. » Elle l’entraîne un peu plus vite, tourne un peu plus vivement, et il hausse les sourcils. Il était resté sur l’idée qu’il était supposé diriger la danse mais, oh, il suppose que ça aussi, c’est vieux jeu. « Tu dois parler à Lincoln, » lui assène-t-elle.

Il marque un temps d’arrêt ; ce n’est pas facile de réfléchir quand tout tourne autour de vous, mais elle continue de danser et il se dit que c’est peut-être son but, l’empêcher de réfléchir, le faire littéralement et métaphoriquement valser jusqu’à Lincoln. Et de toute évidence, ça fonctionne puisqu’au lieu de protester, contester, discuter, il répond simplement :

« Je sais. »

Quelque part entre le moment où il a reçu l’invitation de LJ (ou devrait-il dire la convocation ?) et celui où il est monté dans l’avion, il a compris ça. Il lui faut à présent juste l’admettre. Il est têtu, Linc est têtu, mais l’un d’eux doit rendre les armes en premier. Sara a bien fait le premier pas dans sa direction...

« Nous demander de ne pas venir te voir était stupide, » enchaîne-t-elle, profitant de sa bonne volonté.

... ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, les raisons pour lesquelles ils sont fâchés lui semblent de moins en moins valables, de plus en plus distantes, de plus en plus absurdes. De plus en plus dues à leurs fiertés respectives et de moins en moins à un sain ressentiment.

« Vous ne vouliez pas comprendre pourquoi...

\- Oui, je sais. C’était stupide quand même. Faire ce que tu voulais et ne pas venir te voir était également stupide. Le seul à avoir eu un peu de bon sens dans toute cette histoire, c’est LJ. » Elle hausse les sourcils. « N’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. »

C’est sans doute le mea culpa mutuel le plus court et le moins désolé de l’histoire des mea culpa. Il suppose que ce n’est pas plus mal dans la mesure où la version complète les occuperait un certain temps et que le temps est quelque chose qu’ils ont déjà gâché à profusion.

Il regarde le front de Sara s’appuyer sur son épaule. Le geste est beaucoup trop... trop quelque chose pour des gens qui ne se sont pas vus depuis dix ans. Les invités continuent de tourner autour d’eux. Le garde du corps déploie de louables efforts pour ne rien voir. Le photographe photographie. Le Dir Com fronce, si c’est possible, un peu plus les sourcils.

« La culpabilité, c’est merdique, laisse-t-elle tomber. La tienne, la nôtre.

\- Ca ressemble à quelque chose que Lincoln pourrait dire, » remarque-t-il, et il devine qu’elle sourit.


	4. Chapter 4

« Si quelqu’un utilise encore l’expression "plus beau jour de votre vie" en ma présence, je crois que je vais remonter dans la chambre et me pendre avec ma jarretelle. »

Elizabeth tient une flûte de champagne dans une main et un cocktail de jus de fruits dans l’autre. Elle tend à Sara le jus de fruits, bien sûr, et se laisse tomber sur la chaise près d’elle en soupirant lourdement. Sa volumineuse jupe gonfle et déborde, et elle disparaît presque entièrement dans la soie et la dentelle ivoire. Ca semble lui convenir.

« Tu portes une jarretelle ? demande Sara.

\- Là n’est pas la question. J’ai vingt-six ans : si le plus beau jour de ma vie est déjà derrière moi, il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark. »

Sara, qui comprend le sentiment, lui tapote l’épaule d’une main apaisante.

Elles sont dans la roseraie. _Ils_ sont dans la roseraie, plus précisément : Elizabeth et elle assises à l’écart, LJ, Lincoln et Michael devant les rosiers, derrière l’objectif du photographe. Elizabeth ne semble pas avoir de problème avec l’idée de ne pas figurer sur tout un lot de photos de son mariage. Le fait qu’à quelques mètres de là LJ rayonne positivement entre son père et son oncle, eux-mêmes arborant un air coincé-dépité-emprunté, n’y est sans doute pas étranger. Photos de famille, a déclaré le photographe un peu plus tôt, c’est-à-dire les parents d’Elizabeth et sa soeur Patty, Lincoln et Michael, et Sara que Lincoln a attrapée par le bras et propulsée devant l’objectif avec eux.

Puis LJ a décrété qu’il voulait des clichés avec son père et son oncle : il a l’air de penser que les obliger à se tenir à moins d’un mètre l’un de l’autre entraînera forcément un dialogue d’une sorte ou d’une autre. Sara regarde la ligne tendue des épaules de Lincoln, et espère que le dialogue, si dialogue il y a, ne tournera pas trop mal.

« C’est moi ou c’est sirupeux ? » Elizabeth désigne la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres de là. « C’est mon mariage, je suis une femme, je suis sensée faire preuve d’un minium de sentimentalisme, aujourd’hui, non ? et je trouve ça sirupeux.

\- C’est sirupeux, » confirme Sara. Ceci étant dit, qui est-elle pour juger ? Le cynisme affiché de sa jeunesse s’est patiné : elle en use à présent avec plus de retenue et de discernement mais aussi d’intransigeance. Comme en ce moment. Considérant la situation, elle s’oblige à faire un effort pour se montrer optimiste : « Mais ça peut marcher. »

Si Lincoln arrête de se comporter comme un imbécile entêté et accepte d’y mettre un peu du sien. Elle le fixe jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son regard sur lui, comme si elle pouvait le forcer à distance, et il fait mine de n’avoir rien remarqué. Pas gagné.

Elle tient entre les mains un PDA que lui a remis le photographe, avec les différents clichés pris depuis le début de la journée. Sans rien demander, Elizabeth s’en empare – son mariage, ses photos, après tout – et commence à passer les photos en revue. Certaines des photos. Elle sourit d’un air réjoui, ou sarcastique peut-être, Sara n’est pas très sûre de faire la différence ni que la différence existe, d’ailleurs.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Rien. Je suis presque sûre que je peux convaincre le reste de l’équipe que ces clichés sont une bonne chose pour la campagne. Tu sais, sur le thème "Le sénateur Tancredi poursuit son action en faveur de la réhabilitation des anciens détenus." Bien sûr, tes adversaires utiliseront sans doute la même légende, et ne manqueront pas de souligner que l’ancien détenu en question est...

\- ... le frère d’un vieil ami ? interrompt-elle.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Pendant quelques instants, elles ne disent rien, se contentant de faire défiler les images sur le petit écran. Elizabeth s’arrête sur l’une d’elles et attend, et Sara explique avec toute la dignité dont elle est capable :

« C’est le cadeau de mariage pour LJ.

\- Vraiment ? » Elle hausse les sourcils d’un air impressionné et penche un peu la tête de côté comme pour mieux voir. Pendant une seconde, elle joue avec l’idée de demander à Sara si son garde du corps n’est pas supposé intervenir, dans ce genre de situations, mais elle se décide finalement pour : « Si ça atterrit dans la presse nationale, est-ce que tu me permettras d’assister au briefing de l’équipe de com’ pour que je compte les crises de nerfs ? »

Sara regarde la photo.

« L’équipe de com’ peut se mettre les photos...

\- Je me demande où tu as pris l’habitude d’un tel langage, l’interrompt Elizabeth, les yeux fixés sur son beau-père d’un air entendu. Tu crois vraiment que vous... » Elle se dit qu’une approche moins directe est moins susceptible de lui valoir une réplique foudroyante et elle corrige : « ... que des gens peuvent ne pas se voir pendant des années et reprendre là où ils en étaient ? »

Sara ne répond pas tout de suite, elle continue de regarder les photos défiler sur le PDA. Devant les roses, le photographe continue son travail, et Michael et Lincoln se prêtent à la séance de relativement bonne grâce.

« Reprendre, oui. Là où on en était il y a des années, non. Considérant les circonstances dans lesquelles s’est achevée notre dernière entrevue, je crois qu’aucun de nous n’en a envie. » Elle revient en arrière, à la photo sur laquelle Elizabeth s’était arrêtée, et elle esquisse un petit sourire suffisant. « Oh, et Michael et moi n’en avions jamais été _là_. »

-=-

Il n’a jamais aimé les photos. Il n’aimait déjà pas ça gamin, l’idée d’un oeil fixé sur lui, d’une image figée pour des années et de l’attention qu’on lui accordait. Il a encore moins aimé ça lors de son procès (son deuxième procès, car si le premier n’avait pas attiré l’attention, il n’en a pas été de même avec le second).

En comparaison, les premiers tours de piste avec Sara un peu plus tôt dans la journée lui sembleraient presque confortables.

Il ne se sent pas à l’aise. Les photos, et Linc qui se tient tout près de lui et ne le regarde jamais en face. Jamais quand lui le regarde, en tout cas, parce qu’il sent par moment les yeux de son frère sur lui. C’est stupide. C’est stupide, mais il devine qu’il va devoir faire le premier pas parce que si quelque chose n’a pas changé en dix ans, c’est l’entêtement de Linc lorsqu’il a décidé de quelque chose. Il se demande si on peut qualifier cela d’entêtement, d’ailleurs, cela impliquerait une réflexion et une volonté consciente, alors que Linc se contente de s’en tenir à ce qu’il a décidé. C’est ce qui faisait, et fait sans doute toujours, sa force. C’est ce qui rendait, et rend toujours, Michael dingue.

Il se demande qui il croit tromper, avec ce genre de réflexions. Comme s’il était moins têtu – et à ce stade-là, on devrait dire "buté". Ca doit être génétique, d’ailleurs, parce qu’en matière d’obstination, LJ se pose là aussi.

Et en parlant de LJ... est-ce que son neveu espère réellement accomplir quelque chose en les coinçant tous les trois devant l’objectif d’un photographe, est-ce qu’il ne croit pas un peu trop naïvement au pouvoir magique des jolies images ?

Parce que, doit-il avouer, l’image est jolie. La douceur tiède du printemps, la pelouse vert tendre, le ciel bleu commençant à revêtir les teintes pourpres et or de la fin de journée, les roses multicolores, les bruits de la fête un peu étouffés par la distance. A la périphérie de son champ de vision, Elizabeth, absolument adorable, et Sara tout aussi ravissante (et s’il était un tout petit moins bien élevé il penserait encore plus ravissante mais selon les conventions, la mariée est supposée être la reine du jour, n’est-ce pas ?). Près de lui, LJ qui a posé un bras en travers de ses épaules, et à portée de main, Lincoln (il supprime le "foutu" qu’il a envie d’accoler à "Lincoln" parce que vraiment, ça ne cadre pas avec la charmante image que LJ s’est efforcé de construire). Il doit reconnaître que quelque chose tout au fond de lui a envie d’apporter la dernière touche au tableau idyllique. Il doit reconnaître qu’affirmer être fâché avec son frère est plus facile quand celui-ci ne se tient pas à moins d’un mètre de lui et qu’il ne sent pas la chaleur de son bras juste au-dessus du sien. Et il ne dit pas ça parce qu’il commence à se sentir ridicule devant le mitraillage que leur impose le photographe sur ordre de LJ, ni parce que Sara et Elizabeth les considèrent d’un air vaguement sarcastique.

Il bouge très légèrement son bras dans le dos de LJ et le haut de sa manche de costume touche le bas de la manche de costume de Lincoln. Son frère se redresse, s’éclaircit la gorge, ouvre la bouche et la referme sans rien dire. Oui, logique. L’éloquence n’a jamais été la qualité première de Linc.

Il devine que LJ donne un coup de coude à son père, comme un rappel à l’ordre, et Linc recommence la manoeuvre – dos un peu plus droit, raclement de gorge, inspiration avant de parler. Il pose la main sur la nuque de LJ pour l’obliger à baisser la tête et il se penche en arrière.

« Alors, euh... tu as fait danser Sara, Michael ? »

L’éloquence n’est vraiment pas la qualité première de Linc : on aurait pu penser qu’après dix ans de silence, il trouverait quelque chose de plus significatif à lui dire.

Et la mansuétude n’est peut-être pas sa qualité première à lui : on aurait pu penser qu’après dix ans de silence, il ferait preuve d’un peu plus d’indulgence. Il se penche également en arrière et croise le regard de son frère par-dessus le crâne de LJ.

« Je crois que c’est plutôt elle qui m’a fait danser, avoue-t-il.

\- C’est Sara. »

Linc lui sourit. Un peu hésitant, puis complice.

Michael sourit en retour.

LJ, béni soit-il, annonce à la cantonade qu’ils ont sans doute assez de photos, maintenant.

-=-

Un peu plus tard, ils sont assis au bar, des flûtes de champagne devant eux, et il parlent de tout et de n’importe quoi – uniquement des choses sans importance ; LJ et Elizabeth sont accaparés par les invités ; sur la piste de danse, Sara twiste avec le père de la mariée, ses cheveux défaits emmêlés sur ses épaules. On pourrait penser que le Dir Com trouverait quelque chose à redire à ce déploiement excessif de spontanéité mais en réalité, il garde les yeux fixés sur Michael, et Michael se dit qu’il ne lui a sans doute pas pardonné la valse du début d’après-midi, ni ce qui a suivi la valse, ni le fait que le photographe ait cru nécessaire d’immortaliser le tout. Le Dir Com devrait incontestablement mieux planifier les choses s’il ne veut pas qu’elles lui échappent tout à fait.

Il y a un creux dans la conversation et Linc la relance en lui demandant ce qu’il compte faire samedi prochain.

« C’est une invitation à quelque chose ? »

Son frère hausse les sourcils d’un air entendu.

« Base-ball. Sara a les meilleures places de l’état et elle s’en fiche complètement. »

Linc considère que c’est vraiment, _vraiment_ , le point faible dans leur amitié, le fait que Sara ne soit pas capable d’apprécier un bon match de base-ball, qu’elle se moque des règles ou du classement des équipes. S’il insiste, elle peut le cas échéant commenter le physique des joueurs mais en toute honnêteté, ce n’est pas un aspect sur lequel il s’attarde.

« C’est presque anti-patriotique, » reconnaît Michael. Une gorgée de champagne pour se donner du courage. Il se donne du courage depuis plusieurs flûtes et il commence à en sentir les effets. Il décide donc d’agir avant d’oublier pourquoi il... « Linc, on ne va pas parler de...

\- Parler de quoi ? l’interrompt-il calmement. Tu n’as pas changé d’avis sur ce que tu aurais dû faire, n’est-ce pas ? Et je n’ai pas changé d’avis sur ce que tu aurais dû faire. La dernière fois qu’on en a parlé, on a arrêté de se parler. »

Il y a une logique dans le raisonnement de Lincoln, c’est juste qu’il n’arrive pas à décider si elle est complètement tordue ou pleine de bon sens. Il n’arrive pas à décider si c’est d’une couardise sans nom ou si ça relève de la plus élémentaire sagesse. 

Puis il se rend compte que c’est impeccable, c’est précisément ça, c’est précisément ainsi que les choses sont supposées être. Il n’avait pas besoin de planifier ce qu’il allait dire à Lincoln, parce qu’il n’a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit à Lincoln. Dieu sait que s’il y avait jamais eu besoin d’explications entre Linc et lui, ils n’auraient jamais cessé de se taper dessus.

Sara continue de twister sur la piste, la perfection de sa robe et de sa coiffure n’étant plus qu’un vague souvenir. Le barman leur sert une quatrième – ou cinquième ? – flûte de champagne. Lincoln pousse le verre hors de portée de son frère « Tu as assez bu pour aujourd’hui. » et il lui sourit comme il souriait à Sara plus tôt dans la journée, exactement comme il lui souriait à lui des années plus tôt.

« Base-ball ? Samedi ? »

-FIN-


End file.
